I Loved Her First
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Oneshot. It was that one question that Jake asked that drove daddy's girl Holly completely crazy. One day, she vowed, she was going to find out.


**One hundred stories! Thank you, to all my readers who have supported me for the past 1 year and 354 days (tomorrow's my two year FanFiction anniversary) and 100 stories! Here's to one hundred more! I really dp love you guys, it means to much to me. Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>Nineteen year old Holly Barton tapped her foot nervously, looking around the room, her eyes finally landing on her mother. Rachel pasted a small smile on her face, for the sake of her daughter. The moment Holly glanced away, the smile drooped off, unsure of the results of her husband's interrogating. Every time Holly brought home a boyfriend, Jake whisked the boy into the garage. He had never seemed to like any of her previous boyfriends, and this was what worried the blonde. But, when Holly glanced at her again, she slapped that reassuring smile back on her face, making it seem as if it had never left.<p>

Holly only wanted to know what her father was saying. He had done this to everyone else she had brought previously into the house, and despite her asking, had not received an answer from any of them. Her pestering had done nothing to her father, either- he had just smiled. "You'll find out one day, Hol".

That had just driven the young girl even crazier.

Finally, the back door opened and Jake followed young Blake Turner into the house. Leaping up from the lounge, Holly wrapped her arms around his neck, the man looking visibly relieved to be out of the garage.

Rachel, on the other hand, was a little confused. Her husband usually came out of the interrogations with a disapproving look on his face- but right then he looked thoughtful. Curiously, she eyed her husband, wondering what Blake possibly could have said to cause the change of heart.

It was that look that drove her even crazier than not knowing the question did to their daughter.

It was later that night, as they were getting ready for bed that Rachel asked.

"What did you say to Blake?" Rachel demanded.

"Oh, you know, stuff". Jake shrugged, yanking a singlet over his head.

"Did that stuff happen to involve our daughter?"

"Maybe". Jake pulled on the worn pair of shorts, pulling back the blankets.

"Jake!"

"Don't worry about it", he laughed, pulling the blonde close to him,

Rachel never got to find out what the pair talked about.

* * *

><p>"Holly, you look beautiful!" Rachel gushed, as her daughter emerged from the bathroom. The twenty two year old beamed at her mother, picking up the bottom of her dress and heading back into her bedroom.<p>

"Jake, doesn't she look beautiful?" Rachel prompted.

"Like a princess", Jake smiled.

"Hol, you nearly ready to go?" Ruby checked with her niece, dressed in a pale pink.

"Yeah, nearly", Holly said absently, fixing a stray curl.

But the arrival of her beloved Uncle Ben paused them in their tracks.

"Aw, you look gorgeous rug rat!" Ben laughed, pulling his niece in for a hug. "And you, Rubes, very nice".

"Thanks bro". Ruby followed Jake and Rachel into the kitchen.

"You know", Ben said quietly, "If you want, I can go and tell everyone that you changed your mind and I'll take you out for ice cream".

Holly had to laugh. Ben and her father had been partners in crime throughout her life, protecting her from everything and anything. Apart from Ruby, a mere three years older than her, she was the only girl in the Rafter family. Only male cousins and a younger brother, she loved her role- but it was times like this where she wished they weren't so protective.

"Dad would love that, but I want to marry him, Uncle Ben".

"The offer's still there, kiddo". Ben smiled, taking her hand and leading her out.

"Come on, baby, lets go". Rachel gave her daughter one final kiss before they departed for the church.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled, watching as her husband led their daughter down the aisle. Glancing at the man at the other end, she broke into an even bigger smile. Blake Turner was waiting in anticipation, shifting from foot to foot in excitement. His grin grew even bigger as Holly advanced towards them, not even acknowledging the dark haired man with her.<p>

"She didn't go for the ice cream idea", Ben whispered to his sister.

"What?" Melissa looked at her husband, confused.

"I didn't think she would". Rachel took Jake's hand, as he sat down beside her. "I didn't go for the ice cream idea, either".

"What?" Jake eyed Ben suspiciously. "You offered her the ice cream idea?"

"I said I'd tell you nicely!" Ben defended.

"Don't worry, baby, I love you more than ice cream anyway", Rachel said soothingly, dabbing at her eyes.

* * *

><p>The ceremony seemed to pass way too quickly for Jake, and before he knew it, everyone was laughing and talking at the reception- and it was his turn to make a speech.<p>

"The good news is, Blake, our Holly seems to prefer you over ice cream", he began, and his daughter started to giggle.

"What does that mean?" Blake whispered to his wife.

"I'll tell you later", she promised.

"Years ago, my daughter asked me a question, and I told her that one day she'd get an answer. I think that day has come, Holly Rose".

Holly's head whipped towards her father, eyes wide. Was she really about to hear the answer to her question, that one that had been driving her nuts for years?

"Every time Holly brought home a boyfriend", Jake explained to their confused guests, "I'd take him into the garage and ask him one question. Holly never knew what that question was, and knowing my daughter, it's been driving her crazy for years".

Holly had the decency to blush.

"I asked them what made them good enough for my daughter".

Blake squeezed Holly's hand; memories of that day almost three years ago clear in his mind.

"For years, I heard about good grades at school and scoring tries in football games, but never once was my question answered. Until I met Blake".

Rachel sat forward in her seat- she too would be hearing the answer to a question that had been irritating her for three years. What had Blake said to change Jake's mind like that?

"Blake gave me the answer that I had been looking for. He said that there was no way he was good enough for my Holly. He had no idea why she had agreed to go out with him- she was smart, beautiful, way too good for him. He gave me a speech on how much he loved my daughter, and how he would strive every day to be worthy of her. That was the day that I began to think that one day, I might have that kid as my son in law". Jake raised his glass to the newly weds, seeing the tears glisten in his daughter's eyes.

"You really said that?" Holly wanted to know,

"Of course I did", Blake mumbled. "Are you okay?"

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aw, Jake, that was beautiful!" Rachel praised. "I always wondered what you asked them. Somehow, I had my mind set on their sex life or something".

"Nah, those little bastards would only lie to me", Jake growled.

Laughing, Rachel rested her head on her husband's shoulder and the two spend the rest of the night watching the newly weds dance.


End file.
